


Akumajo Rockman X: Dracula Battle

by Chronos_X



Series: Headcanons (2016-) [26]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man Classic, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Calling the old Man out, Castlevania References, Crossover, Crossovers nobody asked for but here they are anyway, Dance of Illusions, Headcanon, Mega Man References, Mega Man meets Castlevania, People call out Dracula from Castlevania on his bullsh&t, X has had enough of villains and their nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronos_X/pseuds/Chronos_X
Summary: Also found at https://www.deviantart.com/chronos-x/art/Akumajo-Rockman-X-Dracula-Battle-860317723Dragon Ball Super: Twilight of Gods I - https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466320
Series: Headcanons (2016-) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635487
Kudos: 1





	Akumajo Rockman X: Dracula Battle

( _X reaches the Throne Room. Relics in hand, he lights a torch to incinerate them. To his astonishment, Dracula's parts float out of his reach, combine themselves to form a Wraith_ ).

Dracula Wraith: Welcome, Mega Man X. I believe I need no introduction.

X: Dracula... I will never forgive you. So many innocent lives lost, because of you...

Dracula Wraith ( _laughs out loud_ ): You sound just like the Belmonts! Like them, you are a naïve fool, a pawn in thrall to worthless humans! Like them, you are doomed to perish, yet I am eternal!

X ( _readies his X-Buster_ ): Save it. I'll put an end to you and your curse.

Dracula Wraith: You bring my death? Let me have it, then!

( _"A Toccata into Blood-Soaked Darkness," "Banquet of Madness," "Dance of Illusions" and similar tunes play during each stage of the battle. Again, no prizes for guessing who comes out on top_ ).

Dracula Wraith ( _near-death_ ): Impossible! How could I lose to you!?

X ( _all damaged and battle-scarred_ ): Go back to the Abyss! Leave this world and never taint it again!

Dracula Wraith: Taint it? I've done no such thing. The humans you have sworn to serve and protect are to blame for that, boy. I would not be here if not for humanity's greed, its wickedness...

X: Spare the empty prattle. You're no different from Sigma and every other Maverick I've retired. You cause pain and suffering, manipulate and deceive others, discard them when they serve their purpose, then you blame them for it.

Dracula Wraith: What are you implying? Are you saying that I corrupted them? They did that to themselves! I merely fed their desires, increased them, turned them as I saw fit. Is that not what all humans, all Reploids do? Do they all not strive for power, even if it means destroying others? Is that not what Albert Wily did when he created the Red Demon, what Thomas Light did when he created you?

X: Again with this damned nonsense. You can't blame an entire race for the cruelty and stupidity of some of its members. All of us have the capacity to choose good or evil. Granted, many choose poorly, but some realize the error of their ways and atone for them. I also grant that many others have committed terrible mistakes, but unlike you and your lackeys, they had good intentions, they were in dire straits, or they were duped. You yourself should know plenty about the latter...

Dracula Wraith: What is that supposed to mean?

X: Exactly what it implies, Dracula... or do you prefer Mathias? ( _Dracula grumbles_ ). I know about your history with the Belmont Clan, what happened between you and the founder of their bloodline. That alone erodes everything you say about humanity being evil.

Dracula Wraith: Do you deny it, then? Do you refuse to acknowledge the sins of Man, your creators?

X: Don't twist my words around, demon. You know full well what you did to Belmont and Trantoul when you were human, when you were Mathias Cronqvist. Bernhard, Death, others, they played their part, but they were following your plan. Can't you see where you went wrong, Dracula? You didn't transcend humanity. You didn't throw it away, either. You perverted it.

Dracula Wraith: You dare compare me to humans, to automatons like you!?

X: Not quite. We're only mortal. We mess up all the time, but we get up and keep going, fighting for each other, for the present, for the future, because that's what life is all about. You had that, Cronqvist, and you turned your back on it. Like Wily, Sigma, Weil, and so many others, you allowed your anger and lust for power to lead you into evil.

Dracula Wraith: Good and evil are just words...

X: '...illusions created by the powerful. For power they steal, and power becomes the only justice.' You said pretty much the same to Richter Belmont and Maria Renard in 1792.

Dracula Wraith: What I said then holds true in this day and age. Human nature does not change, good hunter.

X: Whether it does or doesn't is beside the point. At any rate, we've got more important things to do than put you bastards back to sleep every hundred years.

Dracula Wraith: Poor, deluded fool. Humanity will summon me again in due time. Bet on it.

X: We'll be ready. See you around... Dark Lord.

( _Dracula perishes. X warps away as Castlevania begins to crumble..._ ).


End file.
